the_super_mario_adventures_crossover_clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Sunflower
'''Great Sunflower '''is a major character from the Opera TV Cutieverse series Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies. Debut and further appearances In the first season Great Sunflower first appeared in the episode Daffy's Younger Days, where he welcomed the newly-planted Daisy family to the garden and swore them in as Miracle Petals. His first major role was in the episode Witty Walter Wallflower, wherein he helped Daffy Daisy after Taylor Tulip mocked her for being seen with Walter Wallflower. Throughout the season, he helped Daffy whenever she needed help convincing Taylor Tulip to enjoy something she herself enjoyed by giving his famous advice: "It appears that one flower's persuasion is not enough. You shall require assistance." In addition, he also hosted the weekly Garden Festivals. In the first movie In Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies: The Grand Adventure to Save the Great Sunflower, Great Sunflower became sick with the rare plant disease Withering Zapus, which unbeknown to him was caused by Froggy Friend. He was responsible for leading Daffy and Walter on their quest to find the Wither Rose seed in the hopes that he could be healed. At some point during their journey, GS succumbed to his disease and died, but he was saved by Daffy and Walter returning with the seed and planting it to birth a new Miracle Petal, who used her healing abilities to save Great Sunflower. In the second season In season 2, GS formed an alliance between the Miracle Petals and the new additions to the garden, the Leaf Diamond Clan. This new clan's leader, Sandra Snapdragon, introduced GS to foot worship, causing him to become addicted. Under the guise of study sessions, he summoned one random Miracle Petal a day to his hut so they could worship his feet. Throughout the season, he retained a healthy relationship with the Leaf Diamond Clan, with the exception of the occasional argument between the two factions. In the episode Rebuilding the Great Hut, his hut was destroyed by the "Baby Beast" Gar'dunsson, leading the Miracle Petals and Leaf Diamond Clan to help rebuild it. The next episode, Wait, He's Been Doing WHAT?, saw Daffy get curious as to what Great Sunflower was supposedly teaching when Poppy T. Poppy came out of a "study session" looking unsettled. After spending most of the episode attempting to find out what was going on, she was chosen to be next for a session, and as such was appalled to find out what was truly going on. GS tried to explain what was going on, but Daffy refused to listen and berated him before leaving angrily. Two episodes later, GS attempted to make amends with Daffy by revealing why he did what he did, apologising for his actions, and promising that he would not do it any more, to which Daffy accepted his apology before going to the Leaf Diamond Clan greenhouse to talk with Sandra Snapdragon. Appearance Great Sunflower has yellow spiked hair and a beard surrounding a dark brown face. He wears a green full-body suit with removable shoes, like all Miracle Petals. During his sickness, his clothes became a beige colour to symbolise that he was withering. Personality Great Sunflower is a kindly man, and he cares deeply about his people. He is always open to meeting new friends, which is a habit he picked up from Daffy. Likes * Teaching his people * Helping Daffy * Dancing * Having his feet worshipped' Dislikes * Being mocked * Being poisoned * Having his hut destroyed * Losing the trust of his people Category:Opera TV Category:Cutieverse Category:Daffy and Her Dancing Daisies Category:Opera TV Characters Category:Characters Category:Miracle Petals